Unexpression Feelings
by Ore Fubar
Summary: yaoi / implisit lemon / KatsuIzu


Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi

Unexpression Feelings (c) Ore Fubar

 _Yaoi, angst, drama_

Pair : Katsuki Bakugo x Izuku Midoriya

 **Warning : Yaoi, implisit lemon, adult content alert**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Take your responsibility, Kacchan_

 _._

 _._

Taraf kebenciannya pada Midoriya akan terus naik. _Terus._

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa meluluhkan _manusia batu_ macam Bakugou hanyalah Midoriya. Mungkin pemuda dengan bakat ledakan itu tidak pernah akan, atau tidak pernah _bisa_ menunjukkan rasa gemuruh yang bergejolak dalam dadanya pada pemuda berambut hijau yang belakangan ini dikabarkan sangat, **sangat akrab** dengan Todoroki Shoto. Oh, ya. Jika pendengaran Bakugou masih berfungsi baik, suara cempreng khas teman masa kecilnya itu bergema dalam stadion pertandingan, menyemangati Todoroki yang bimbang dengan _masalahnya,_ dan Bakugou tetap baik-baik saja dalam ledakan emosinya.

Mereka saling mengenal lebih dari 9 tahun. Bakugou tidak bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Midoriya adalah orang baik, seorang payah yang begitu ingin jadi pahlawan, _sampai-sampai rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan Todoroki yang tersesat._ _ **Tersesat.**_

Huh. Lucu. Batin angkuh Bakugou mentertawakan, kondisi keluarga Todoroki yang tanpa sengaja _dikupingnya_ saat jeda festival olahraga beberapa waktu lalu menambah jernih kondisi yang ada. Tentu, Midoriya-lah yang berperan menjadi penyelamat, kemudian dengan cepat Todoroki akan merasa jatuh rasa, dan menyimpan serpihan suka dengan balutan nama _sahabat_ yang terlalu kentara muslihatnya.

Bakugou tidak ahli bersahabat. Mungkin hanya pemuda bermental baja macam Kirishima-lah yang mampu bertahan dihina setiap saat olehnya, ataupun pemuda tak kenal takut macam Kaminari yang berani mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya pada saat festival olahraga. Dalam sudut hati paling kecil, Bakugou begitu menghargai _apresiasi_ dua pemuda itu. Ia rela meluangkan waktu liburnya untuk membagi ilmu pada Kirishima, ia rela membuang waktunya untuk mendengar omong kosong Kaminari dengan wajah idiotnya.

Namun kedekatan dan keagresifan Todoroki terhadap Midoriya membuatnya frustasi berat. Midoriya tidak boleh berhenti mengaguminya, tidak boleh lelah menasehatinya, tidak boleh habis sabar ketika menghadapinya, _tidak boleh lari dari genggamannya._

Maka ketika pada suatu malam yang benar-benar terasa _berat,_ Bakugou mengunjungi kamar asrama pemuda itu dengan gertakan kasar yang diprotes Tokoyami dan Sero. Midoriya membukakan pintu, Bakugou melesat masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa dan ucapan maaf disampaikan Midoriya pada Tokoyami yang masih tidak terima _digaduhi._

Dengan setengah bingung dan kikuk Midoriya bertanya _ada apa Kacchan? –_ padanya, berniat membawakan segelas ocha namun tangan Bakugou terlalu tidak sabar, menarik pemuda itu dalam rengkuhannya. Midoriya spontan kaget, tubuhnya menegang. Bahu lebar Bakugo bergetar, pemuda ledakan itu menggertakkan giginya emosi; _tubuh ini miliknya, miliknya, miliknya._

Tidak ada keraguan dalam diri Bakugo ketika ia menghempaskan Midoriya ke atas ranjang kemudian menindihnya rapat-rapat. Yang ditindih jelas tidak terima, berusaha berontak dengan tangan yang mendorong juga kaki-kaki menendang, hanya melayang di udara karena Bakugo terlalu pintar menghindari berontak lemah _semacam itu._ Midoriya memanggil namanya keras, bertanya kenapa _ia berbuat begitu,_ namun Bakugo tidak mau menjawab.

Kepalanya diselipkan pada leher Midoriya yang berkeringat. Bahunya kembali bergetar, Midoriya berhenti berontak ketika isakan kecil terdengar telinga. Itu Bakugo. Itu Bakugo. _Itu Bakugo_.

Maka dengan tangan kasar yang ajaibnya terasa begitu lembut di pipi, Midoriya mengangkat wajahnya.

"ada apa, Kacchan?"

Runtuh. **Semuanya runtuh.**

Mari beri Bakugo opsional; mengatakan semua perasaannya, atau tetap memendam semua hingga ia bisa menguburnya dalam-dalam. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Midoriya, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan kedua tangan yang mulai menyelip; kulit perut Midoriya terasa halus, otot-ototnya lunak dan tidak terlalu kekar, hingga Bakugo mendaratkan dua jemari pada tonjolan di dadanya.

Midoriya refleks menggeliat. Suaranya tercekat dan parau.

Tangisan Bakugo kembali terbit ketika Midoriya sepenuhnya berhenti berontak. Pemuda dengan nama pahlawan _Deku_ itu paham betul apa yang Bakugo butuhkan, hingga dirinya hanya bungkam dengan wajah memerah ketika Bakugo melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu. Bakugo berbisik pada si hijau bahwa ia _sangat membencinya,_ Midoriya cukup tertawa kecil dan menjawab _aku tahu, Kacchan –_ tangannya mendarat di kepala Bakugo, mengusap lembut rambut landak itu sebelum akhirnya berubah jadi jambakan ketika Bakugo menggigiti _tubuhnya,_ dengan napas yang panas dan dikejar-kejar.

 **Deku miliknya, miliknya, miliknya.**

"Kacchan. ."

Suara parau itu mendesahkan namanya, Bakugo mulai hilang akal dan mengeksploitasi apapun yang bisa ia jangkau; dua jemari telah _masuk_ kedalam Midoriya, si hijau terhentak dan nyaris menitikan air mata. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah Bakugo ikut terasa panas, jemarinya diselimuti daging lembut yang lengket dan panas serta menjepitnya untuk kian tenggelam disana. Bakugo menggerakan tangannya, Midoriya meremat lengannya.

Ia ingin mencium dan melumat bibir itu sedari dulu; Midoriya lagi-lagi paham tentang inginnya, sebelah tangan hero _Deku_ itu menjangkau belakang kepalanya dan mengajak bercumbu –Bakugo menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mencintai pemuda ini.

Preparasi telah selesai. Midoriya menolak _kehadiran Bakugo_ dengan memundurkan badannya, Bakugo ingin berteriak dan marah namun pemuda itu dengan cepat memeluknya, mengecup pipinya mesra dan berbisik dengan tangis berderai. Bakugo terdiam.

"biar aku yang melakukannya, Kacchan."

Meskipun terbelah dengan betapa erotisnya Midoriya yang terisak kesakitan saat berusaha _menelan_ Bakugo kedalam dirinya, perasaan membuncah yang implisit terpancar dari si hijau membuat Bakugo kian frustasi. Tangisan itu adalah tangis sakit dan bahagia, dari penantian dan juga kekaguman pada sosok pemilik _quirk_ ledakan, yang akhirnya mau mengakui perasaannya meskipun tidak diungkapkan dalam sepatah kata pun; mereka bersenggama, Midoriya paham bahwa Bakugo tidak akan melakukan hal _semacam ini_ pada sembarang orang –Midoriya merasa istimewa, rasa senang nyaris membunuh dirinya.

Untuk beberapa waktu Bakugo tidak keberatan menjadi pasif dan hanya berbaring dengan Midoriya yang menungganginya. Desah si hijau terdengar putus asa dan _nikmat_ , napas Bakugo kian pendek-pendek hingga akhirnya ia ikut mendesah merasakan Midoriya yang menggenggamnya erat. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama lima menit, hingga Midoriya ambruk dan bersandar pada dadanya; bibir pemuda itu mendarat pada leher Bakugo, menggigit dan mencecapnya lama –

"aku mencintaimu, Kacchan."

Midoriya merasakan dunianya berputar; ia disandarkan pada susunan bantal yang telah Bakugo persiapkan, kedua kaki dibuka lebar-lebar dan Bakugo melesak _kian, kian jauh._ Midoriya membelalak dan menengadah – _aah –_ tangannnya merengkuh punggung liat sang dominan dan mencakarnya sensual, Bakugo menghujamnya dengan jantan sampai-sampai pandangan Midoriya jadi runyam dan kacau.

Bakugo mendesis, desah beratnya menambah _nikmat_ Midoriya. Bibir si pemuda ledakan mendekat pada telinganya, menjilat jahil kemudian membisikkan kalimat yang membuat Midoriya _datang._

"aku mencintaimu, Izuku."

Tidak ada yang bisa Midoriya rasakan selain sakit dan nikmat, juga bagaimana hangatnya Bakugo ketika pemuda itu _datang_ dalam dirinya. Tubuh yang berpeluh itu saling merengkuh erat, _jalinan_ tidak kunjung diputus meskipun Bakugo berpindah dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Midoriya ingin tidur segera. Namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum dan menatap pada _jiwa_ nya itu, yang balas menatap dengan senyum tipis yang angkuh. Kepala Midoriya diajak mendekat, keningnya dikecup kemudian bibirnya kembali dilumat. Ia memejam nikmat.

"bersiap-siaplah untuk jadi milikku selama sisa hidupmu, _shitty nerd._ "

Pemuda dalam rengkuhannya tertawa, balas memeluknya dan memejamkan mata dalam dadanya.

"mohon kerjasamanya, Kacchan."

Bakugo memejamkan mata. Ia harus _berbicara pada_ Todoroki saat esok tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Danke. Tchüß!

Ore


End file.
